Known mechanic's creepers include a frame having parallel, longitudinally extending side rails that carry casters, usually six in number, which render the creeper mobile. The side rails are interconnected at their ends and also by a plurality of laterally extending, longitudinally spaced crossmembers which hold a pad which supports the body of the user of the creeper.
A problem with creepers having these types of frames is that the weight of the frames and the number of casters contributes significantly to the cost thereof. Another drawback is that the crossmembers can interfere with the ability of the user to gain ready access to something under the creeper. That is, oftentimes a tool, fastener or the like, which is being employed by the user of the creeper, will find its way under the creeper, and if the user attempts to reach under the creeper to gain access to the item, the crossmembers will prohibit the user from doing so.
On the other hand, when designing the frame for a creeper, one must be careful not to greatly sacrifice stability and strength for the sake of cost and convenience. Thus, the need exists for a creeper which is provided with a frame of reduced structure such that it can be inexpensively produced without sacrificing strength and quality.